


W moich oczach

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix





	W moich oczach

_**Czytelnik x Ulquiorra** _   
_**W moich oczach** _

 

  
    Ludzkie uczucia tak naprawdę nigdy nie były mi znane. Bywały dni, kiedy rozmyślałem nad ich istotą, gdy próbowałem pozyskać informacje na ich temat i zrozumieć skąd się biorą i jak działają. W tym celu obserwowałem wielu ludzi, w tym grupę intruzów, jakimi byli niejaki Ichigo, Sado, Rukia, Uryuu i Renji. Patrząc na ich usilne starania, na ich wysiłki, by uratować Orihime. Patrzyłem, jak walczą, zostają ranni, powoli umierają, a jednak odradzają się na nowo, nie poddają się i walczą dalej. Próbowałem zrozumieć uczucia, które nimi kierowały.  
    Ale tak naprawdę zacząłem je pojmować dopiero dzięki Tobie.  
–    Ulquiorra, znów to robisz – wzdychasz ciężko, przewracając stronicę książki.  
–    Co robię?- pytam, nie zrozumiawszy. Naprawdę nie pojmuję, skąd pretensja w Twoim głosie. Siedzisz naprzeciwko mnie, przy stoliku, czytasz książkę. Ja zaś zająłem miejsce naprzeciwko Ciebie, na kanapie, i tylko przyglądam się Tobie.  
–    Patrzysz na mnie, jakbyś analizował każdy mój ruch gałek oczny – odpowiadasz zwyczajnie, na Twoich ustach igra niewielki uśmieszek. Jest on dla mnie kolejną wielką zagadką. Nigdy nie wiem, kiedy się uśmiechniesz, zawsze robisz to niespodziewanie, choć przecież nie mówię niczego zabawnego.   
–    Irytuję cię?- pytam.  
–    Nie, skąd – odpowiadasz, nie odwracając wzroku od książki.- Po prostu mógłbyś zająć się czymś lepszym, niż przyglądaniem się mi.  
–    Lubię ci się przyglądać – przyznaję, wstając. Wsuwam dłonie do kieszeni mojego białego stroju, podchodzę do stolika, przy którym siedzisz i zerkam na zdjęcie, które na nim leży.- Co to takiego?  
–    To? Ah, to moje zdjęcie klasowe. Wzięłam na pamiątkę, w końcu wkrótce będę musiała się z nimi pożegnać.  
–    Nie musisz się wyprowadzać – mówię, biorąc zdjęcie do ręki i odszukując Cię na nim.- Mogę otworzyć stały portal do Hueco Mundo i...- Zwężam odruchowo oczy, gdy widzę przy Tobie obejmującego Cię ramieniem chłopaka.- ...będziemy mogli się widywać.  
–    Mieszkanie tutaj będzie kłopotliwe – wzdychasz lekko.- Mam tu mnóstwo znajomych, każdy będzie chciał się ze mną widywać, a jeżeli będę im ciągle odmawiać, narobią nam problemów.  
–    Mogę się tym zająć.  
–    O nie, nie, nie, podziękuję ci za twoje szybkie rozwiązywanie problemów!- mruczysz pod nosem.- Na pewno nie zabijesz żadnego mojego znajomego! Po prostu się wyprowadzę i, z dala od przyjaciół, rozpoczniemy razem nowe życie.  
–    Nadal uważam, że mogłabyś przenieść się ze mną do Hueco Mundo – mówię, odkładając zdjęcie na stół. Dobrze zapamiętałem każdą twarz na nim, zwłaszcza tego, który Cię obejmował. Przeszukuję w pamięci adresy Twoich znajomych, które zapisałaś kiedyś w notatniku.  
–    Nie jestem gotowa na taki krok – tłumaczysz, uśmiechając się do mnie przepraszająco.- To zbyt ogromna zmiana, nie będę potrafiła tak po prostu się przestawić.   
–    Kiedyś będziesz musiała – zauważam. Nie pozwolę Ci ode mnie odejść.  
–    Wiem, ale jeszcze nie teraz – odpowiadasz.- Pozwolisz mi dokończyć książkę?  
–    Ile ci to zajmie?  
–    Zostało mi pięć stron, więc... około dziesięciu minut.  
–    Dobrze. Tyle mi wystarczy.  
–    Wystarczy?- pytasz ze zdziwieniem.- Do czego?  
–    Muszę coś załatwić – tłumaczę, unosząc palec w powietrzu i przesuwając nim w prawo. Drzwi portalu otworzyły się, a ja wkroczyłem w wirującą ciemność. Odwróciłem się po raz ostatni, by móc na Ciebie spojrzeć. Żegnasz mnie uśmiechem, jak zawsze. Nie odpowiadam tym samym, ponieważ sam nie potrafię się uśmiechnąć. Nie wiem jeszcze, jak to się robi.  
    Nie udaję się do Hueco Mundo. Odnalazłszy w pamięci odpowiedni adres, ponownie otwieram palcem kolejny portal. Moim oczom ukazuje się skromny, nieco zabałaganiony pokój. Widzę koszulkę przerzuconą przez krzesło przy biurku, kilka sportowych magazynów na podłodze i stojącego pośrodku pomieszczenia chłopaka, który obejmował Cię na zdjęciu. Wygląda na to, że ćwiczy. Dłonie ma zaciśnięte, wymachuje przed siebie pięściami, od czasu do czasu wykonując szybkie kopnięcia.  
    Przechodzę przez portal i staję na miękkim dywanie. Przez chwilę przyglądam się chłopakowi, analizując jego ruchy. Nie ma w sobie nawet najmniejszej ilości reiatsu, to tylko bezużyteczny robal, który sądzi, że ma w sobie siłę.   
    Na jego biurku leży dokładnie to samo zdjęcie, które oglądałem u Ciebie. W miejscu, w którym stoicie obok siebie, wokół waszych głów i ramion namalowano niewielki zawijas. To serce. Tak przynajmniej Ty byś to nazwała. Wiem, jak wygląda ludzkie serce, nie rozumiem dlaczego ludzie nazywają w ten sposób ten prosty znak i skąd on w ogóle się wziął... Ale mimo to wiedziałem, co oznacza.  
    Nie lubię marnować czasu. Dlatego szybkim ruchem wysuwam jedną dłoń z kieszeni i wbijam ją w klatkę piersiową chłopaka, przebijając ją na wylot. Jego oczy rozszerzają się momentalnie, słyszę jego głośne stęknięcie i słaby oddech. Na twarzy maluje mu się zaskoczenie i brak zrozumienia. Nic zresztą dziwnego. Nie może mnie widzieć. Według niego zabija go po prostu powietrze.  
    Powoli cofam dłoń, zatrzymuję ją na chwilę w gorących wnętrznościach, by uchwycić tak ważny dla ludzi narząd, a następnie wyrwać go raptownie i unieść ku górze. Chłopak pada martwy na dywan, wciąż z tym samym wyrazem twarz.  
–    Widzisz?- pytam, patrząc na niego z góry.- Właśnie tak wygląda serce, głupcze.  
    Gniotę w dłoni jego serce, a te w kawałkach ląduje na jego plecach, plamiąc koszulkę i spodnie. Znów otwieram portal i przechodzę przez niego bez słowa, zostawiając za sobą martwego robaka. Wyciągam z kieszeni chustę, wycieram nią dłoń. Wiem, że jeżeli zobaczysz mnie w tym stanie, nabierzesz podejrzeń. Wiem, że wpadniesz w złość, jeśli dowiesz się, że znów to zrobiłem. Znów zabiłem Twojego przyjaciela. Znów zignorowałem Twoje zakazy i prośby, znów usunąłem własnego wroga i rywala.  
    Nie przeproszę.  
    Uważam, że to konieczne i rozsądne. Tylko w ten sposób sprawię, że będziesz szczęśliwa. Może i odbieram Ci prawo wyboru, ale nie chcę, byś musiała podejmować decyzję – ja czy oni? W Twoim życiu mam się liczyć tylko ja.  
    O to właśnie chodzi, prawda?  
    Obserwując Cię i poznając na własnej skórze ludzkie uczucia, do takiego właśnie wniosku doszedłem.  
    Postanawiam wrócić do Ciebie. Nie minęło dziesięć minut, ale powoli zaczynam się denerwować, gdy nie ma Cię w pobliżu. Otwieram więc portal i znów pojawiam się w Twoim pokoju.   
–    Załatwiłeś tę swoją ważną sprawę?- pytasz z uśmiechem. Skończyłaś już czytać, właśnie odkładasz książkę na regał i odwracasz się do mnie tanecznym ruchem. Twoja spódniczka powiewa delikatnie jak na wietrze i faluje nieznacznie, gdy podchodzisz do mnie z uśmiechem na twarzy.  
    Moja ulubiona zagadka.  
–    Tak – odpowiadam, pozwalając się przytulić. Robisz to bardzo często, choć nie rozumiem dlaczego. Sam uważam, że przebywając w moich ramionach jesteś bezpieczna. Staram się całą Ciebie otoczyć opieką i odpędzić choćby najmniejszego insekta. Ty chyba odnajdujesz w tym inną przyjemność.- Co się stało?- pytam.- Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć.  
–    Poza tym, że cię kocham? Chyba nie – odpowiadasz.   
–    Kocham...- powtarzam jak robot, przyglądając się Twoim oczom. Szukam w nich czegoś, co mógłbym dostrzec również we własnych. Jednak rozczarowuję się. Chyba wciąż nie potrafię patrzeć na Ciebie tak, jak Ty na mnie.  
–    Co takiego robiłeś, Ulquiorra?- pytasz, chwytając dłońmi moje dłonie i lekko je ściskając.  
    Co powinienem odpowiedzieć? Nigdy nie musiałem kłamać, zawsze byłem szczery, albowiem nie widziałem najmniejszego sensu w ukrywaniu prawdy. Niezależnie od tego jaka ona była, niezależnie od tego, jakiej reakcji mogłem się spodziewać, zawsze mówiłem prawdę.  
–    Odwiedziłem przyjaciela – odpowiadam. Nie mijam się z prawdą. To był przyjaciel. Twój.  
    A o to nie pytasz. Nie muszę więc Ci mówić.  
–    Oh, pewnie Grimmjow – śmiejesz się cicho.- Znowu narozrabiał?  
–    Można tak powiedzieć.  
–    Znów się we mnie wpatrujesz, Ulquiorra!- wzdychasz ciężko.  
    Rzeczywiście, znów to robię. Ale nie wiń mnie za to. Po prostu ciężko jest mi odwrócić od Ciebie wzrok.   
–    Czy mój wzrok cię przeraża?- pytam.  
–    Nie – mówisz, kręcąc głową.- Przeciwnie. Lubię go. Charakteryzuje cię taki ogromny spokój, Ulquiorra. Twoje oczy wydają się być beznamiętne, w ogóle się nie uśmiechasz, właściwie cały czas wyglądasz na poważnego... Och, no i te zielone linie przypominają łzy, zupełnie jakbyś płakał...  
–    Nigdy nie płakałem.  
–    Wiem.- Uśmiechasz się do mnie czule.- Prawda jest taka, że sama mogłabym patrzeć na ciebie całymi dniami! Ale nie robię tego... z grzeczności.  
–    Z grzeczności?- powtarzam z zaskoczeniem.- Jestem niegrzeczny, przyglądając ci się?  
–    Oh, nie, nie miałam tego na myśli...- znów się śmiejesz, na Twoich policzkach pojawiają się rumieńce. Odruchowo pochylam się nad Tobą i całuję je delikatnie, jakbym próbował je posmakować.  
    Prawda jest taka, że nauczyłem się tego niedawno. Mam na myśli całowanie. Zetknięcie warg ze skórą na Twoim ciele – nieważne, w którym miejscu. Lubię tu uczucie, gdy dotykam ustami Twojej ciepłej skóry, gdy czuję pod nimi przechodzący przez nie dreszcz. Lubię, gdy wstrzymujesz wtedy oddech, patrząc na mnie zupełnie innym wzrokiem, niż na co dzień. Wyczekująco. Nagląco.  
    Robię krok w Twoją stronę, Ty zaś jeden do tyłu. Kolejny, kolejny i jeszcze jeden sprawiają, że stajesz tuż przed biurkiem, uderzasz o nie biodrem. Sprawnym ruchem chwytam Cię pod pachami i podnoszę, sadzam na blacie. Rumienisz się jeszcze mocniej, zaciskasz usta i rozsuwasz nogi, bym mógł między nimi stanąć.  
    Nie mogę do końca Cię zadowolić. Wiem o ludziach dosyć sporo i wiem, że seks pełni ważną rolę w ich życiu. Jednak wciąż nie pojąłem jeszcze, co tak naprawdę budzi w mężczyznach żądzę, nadal nie wiem co zrobić, by sprawić, aby mój członek stwardniał.   
    Mimo to znam sposób, by dogodzić Ci choć w niewielkim stopniu.  
    Chwytam dłońmi Twoją twarz i przyciągam ją do siebie, całując. Widzę, że zamykasz oczy, ale nie wiem dlaczego to robisz. Ja dalej na Ciebie patrzę, uważnie obserwuję każdą Twoją reakcję, zapamiętuję je oraz to, co robię, by w przyszłości móc ponownie to wykorzystać.   
–    Auć!- syczysz nagle.- Nie gryź mnie, Ulquiorra!  
–    Bolało...?  
–    Jasne, że bolało, głupku!- krzyczysz, uderzając mnie lekko pięścią w klatkę piersiową. Materiał mojego stroju ugina się lekko, gdyż trafiłaś na pustkę. Widzę, że wyraz Twojej twarzy się zmienia.  
    Zamykam na chwilę oczy i wzdycham cicho. Rozpinam mój strój, po czym odrzucam go na bok.  
–    Nie lubisz mojego ciała?- pytam.  
–    Lubię...- mamroczesz pod nosem, rumieniąc się mocniej.- Uwielbiam twoje ciało... Ulquiorra...  
–    Więc skąd ta zmiana nastroju?  
–    Nic się nie zmieniło.  
–    Spójrz mi w oczy.- Unoszę delikatnie Twój podbródek, by nawiązać z Tobą kontakt wzrokowy.- Jestem Pustym. Vasto Lorde. Arrancarem. Musisz do tego przywyknąć.  
–    Już przywykłam!  
–    Przywykłaś do myśli, że nie jestem człowiekiem. Ale nie do tego.- To mówiąc, unoszę Twoją dłoń, kładąc ją pod obojczykiem, gdzie w moim ciele zionie dziura.- Czy to cię brzydzi?  
–    Nie...  
–    Przeraża?  
–    Nie! Przestań mnie o to pytać! To prawda, że... przyznaję, nie do końca się do tego przyzwyczaiłam. Ale to nie tak, że uważam to za coś złego! Nie pożerasz ludzkich dusz... Moje uczucie do ciebie nie jest niczym złym.  
–    Więc mam kontynuować?  
–    Czemu mnie o to pytasz?!- krzyczysz ze złością, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej. Patrzę na Ciebie z niemałym zaskoczeniem. Pierwszy raz widzę, by Twoja twarz przybrała taki kolor.   
    Jednak wyjątkowo tym razem nie mam zamiaru poddawać się rozmyślaniu na ten temat. Wracam do przerwanego zajęcia, rozpinając Twoją bluzkę i odsuwając jej poły. Zsuwam ją z Twoich ramion, przesuwając dłońmi po nagiej, gładkiej skórze. Kiedy pozbywam się już tej części ubrania, sięgam do zapięcia stanika. To trudniejsza część, nie opanowałem jej jeszcze do perfekcji, choć mechanizm już poznałem.  
    W końcu i stanik odrzucam na bok. Przyglądam się Twoim piersiom, dotykam ich. Różowe punkty pośrodku zaczynają twardnieć, odrobinę wydłużać się. To reakcja, którą lubię obserwować.  
    Opieram dłonie o blat biurka i pochylam się nad nimi, biorąc je do ust. Ciepłe i miękkie, wydają się być odrobinę ciężkie. Unoszę je dłońmi, jednocześnie wciąż pieszcząc językiem sutki. Twoje uda zaciskają się wokół mnie, dłoń wsuwasz w moje włosy, drugą zaś dotykasz maski. Pamiętam, że początkowo nie pozwalałem Ci na to, nie lubiłem dotyku ludzkich dłoni na swoim ciele.  
    Ale teraz jestem tylko Twój. Oddałem Ci całe moje ciało. Gdybym posiadał serce i duszę, one także spoczywałyby teraz w Twoich rękach.  
    Wszystko...  
    Wszystko należy do Ciebie.  
    Sprawnym ruchem podnoszę Twoją spódniczkę i chwytam za gumkę bielizny. Zsuwam ją powoli, sunąc dłońmi po Twoich udach, kolanach i łydkach. Kiedy materiał majtek opada bezwiednie na podłogę, odrzucam je stopą na bok i przysuwam się bliżej.   
    Całuję Twoją szyję. Powoli, z rozmysłem, pozostawiając na skórze odrobinę mokre ślady. Wsłuchuję się w dźwięki, które wydają moje usta, kiedy odrywam je od Twego ciała, wsłuchuję się w Twoje westchnienia i ciche jęki, wyczuwam nawet wahania Twojego reiatsu.  
    Chyba czuję się tym odrobinę... rozbawiony.  
    Przesuwam wzrokiem po Twoim nagim ciele, sięgam dłonią pod materiał spódniczki i ostrożnie dotykam Twojej kobiecości. Mocniej zaciskasz na mnie uda, czuję, że zaczynasz odrobinę drżeć. Wiem, że to chwilowe, i że nie ma żadnego związku ze strachem.  
    To tylko nerwowe oczekiwanie.  
    Przesuwam palcami po łechtaczce, wyczuwając śluz tuż przy otworze. Dotykam go, naciskam delikatnie, a następnie wędruję ku małemu zgrubieniu, pieszczotliwie nazywanego „guziczkiem”. Krzyczysz cicho i wciągasz raptownie powietrze, kiedy go dotykam. Natychmiast unoszę wzrok na Twoją twarz, w milczeniu Ci się przyglądając. Znów zamknęłaś oczy, zagryzasz mocno wargę, zarumieniona, skupiasz się na pieszczocie, którą Ci zadaję.  
    Przysuwam się do Ciebie bliżej, otaczasz mnie ramionami i przytulasz, wyginając lekko kręgosłup. Twoje piersi ocierają się o moją klatkę piersiową, usta wodzą na mej szyi. Przymykam oczy, a następnie rozmyślnie wsuwam w Ciebie dwa palce.   
    Jęczysz cicho, wyrywając się odruchowo. Popycham cię delikatnie na biurko, zmuszając do pozycji pół leżącej, unoszę Twoje nogi, byś stopy oparła o blat.  
–    Nie, nie tak, Ulquiorra...- protestujesz.- To... zawstydzające...  
–    Rozumiem – odpowiadam, lecz bynajmniej nie mam zamiaru pójść Ci na rękę. Jedną dłonią trzymam twoje udo, drugą wciąż manewruję przy najwrażliwszej części Twojego ciała.- Czy to ci wystarczy?- pytam, patrząc w Twoje zamglone oczy, które w końcu otwarłaś.- Czy mam zrobić to językiem.  
–    Och, Ulquiorra!- jęczysz z wyrzutem.- Jesteś okropny, nie pytaj mnie o takie rzeczy! Niby...ah!...niby jak mam ci odpowiedzieć?!  
–    Hmm – mruczę pod nosem, spuszczając wzrok na Twą kobiecość. Przez chwilę zastanawiam się co robić, aż w końcu decyduję się znów posmakować Twych soków.  
    To uczucie także lubię. Nie sam smak Twego ciała, lecz uczucie, kiedy mogę językiem badać rejony Twego ciała niedostępne dla innych. Oczywiście, dołożę wszelkich starań, by nikt inny nie śmiał tknąć Twoich włosów, dłoni, czy ramienia, chcę mieć pewność, że należysz cała do mnie... Jednak w tej chwili liczy się dla mnie właśnie to, co robię.  
    Klękam przed biurkiem, chwytam dłońmi Twoje uda, ponieważ wiem, że będziesz próbowała odruchowo je złączyć. Słyszę Twój głośny jęk, choć jeszcze nie zacząłem, słyszę Twój przyspieszony oddech. Przysuwam usta do Twojej kobiecości, a potem wsuwam koniuszek języka do dziurki, by następnie przesunąć nim całym po łechtaczce.  
    Twoje reakcje są przewidywalne, takie jak zawsze. Zgodnie z moimi przypuszczeniami próbujesz zacisnąć uda, jęczysz głośno, protestujesz słabo, choć dobrze wiem, że tego właśnie pragniesz. Wsłuchuję się w nie, pieszcząc Cię coraz intensywniej, patrzę na Ciebie z dołu, niemal pochłaniam wzrokiem Twoją twarz.  
    Jesteś taka piękna.  
–    Na litość boską, Ulquiorra, nie patrz na mnie w takiej sytuacji!- jęczysz z wyrzutem.- Przysięgam, że następnym razem siłą założę ci maskę!  
–    Cieszę się, że oczekujesz, iż będzie „następny raz” - mówię spokojnie, jedynie na tę krótką chwilę przerywając lizanie.  
–    Oooh!- warczysz z niezadowoleniem.  
    Szybko się jednak poddajesz. Odrzucasz do tyłu głowę, drżące dłonie zaciskasz w pięści. Mimo Twoich słów, nie przestałem na Ciebie patrzeć. Po prostu tego nie potrafię. Nie mogę od Ciebie oderwać wzroku, nie jestem w stanie nie skupiać się na Tobie bez reszty, gdy jesteśmy sami, gdy sprawiam Ci przyjemność.  
    Pewnego dnia zrobię coś więcej. Pewnego dnia zrozumiem w końcu co sprawia, że mężczyzna może kochać się z kobietą. Obiecuję, że zrobię to w taki sposób, byś nigdy nie przestała o tym myśleć.   
    A jedyne co będziesz powtarzać, to moje imię.  
–    Nie... nie wytrzymam... U-Ulquiorra!- jęczysz cicho, zakrywając usta dłońmi.- Mhmm!  
    Przyspieszam ruchy językiem, intensywnie pieszcząc guziczek. Dodatkowo pomagam sobie dłonią, wsunąwszy w Ciebie dwa palce i poruszając nimi szybko. Czuję, jak ścianki Twojej kobiecości zaciskają się na nich, stając się coraz bardziej gorące i wilgotne, aż w końcu więżą mnie w sobie w akompaniamencie Twojego przeciągłego jęku.  
    Wciąż jeszcze poruszam zarówno palcami jak i językiem, dopóki nie uznaję, że już wystarczy. Odsuwam się powoli, wstaję i prostuję, przecierając usta wierzchem dłoni. Twoje nogi opadając bezwiednie, Twoja klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada szybko.  
    Jesteś naprawdę piękna.  
    I jesteś tylko moja.  
–    Uh... Nie powinnam poddawać ci się tak za każdym razem...  
–    Wolałbym jednak, byś to robiła – mówię spokojnie.- W przeciwnym razie będziemy musieli stoczyć prawdziwą walkę.  
–    Prawdziwą walkę?- wzdychasz, patrząc na mnie z irytacją.- Powalisz mnie jednym ciosem, Ulquiorra! Jakie miałabym niby szanse z czwartym członkiem Espady?  
–    Żadne – odpowiadam szczerze.  
–    Ech!- Podnosisz się ostrożnie do pozycji siedzącej i, wciąż rumiana na twarzy, całujesz mnie delikatnie.- Walka z tobą byłaby bezsensowna. Ale przysięgam, że kiedy w końcu przyzwyczaisz się do ludzkich uczuć, to ja będę się nad tobą znęcać w ten sposób!  
    Czuję coś dziwnego w głębi siebie. W środku, w klatce piersiowej, a może gdzieś poniżej, w brzuchu. To uczucie jakby napiera na moje wnętrzności, naciska na ściany, próbując się wyrwać. Przez chwilę mam wrażenie, jakby coś miało wybuchnąć wewnątrz mnie.  
–    Dobrze – odpowiadam.- Będę czekał cierpliwie.  
–    Oh!  
–    Co się stało?  
–    Ach... Przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że się uśmiechnąłeś!   
–    Niemożliwe – mówię z powagą.- Nie potrafię tego zrobić.  
–    No właśnie wiem...- mruczysz z lekkim zawodem.- Ale naprawdę, mogłabym przysiąc, że kąciki twoich ust się poruszyły!  
–    Pewnie to przez to, że jeszcze nie możesz dojść do siebie po...  
–    Okay, panie Specu Od Przyjemności, nie musi pan kończyć tego zdania!- przerywasz mi, zdenerwowana.- Proszę się ładnie ubrać i zająć swoje miejsce! Z tego co pamiętam, mieliśmy razem obejrzeć film!  
–    Rzeczywiście.  
    Pozwalam Ci odsunąć się ode mnie, zeskoczyć z biurka i pozbierać z podłogi ubrania. Patrzę jak zakładasz je na siebie z westchnieniem, przeczesujesz dłonią włosy, a potem podchodzisz do okna i otwierasz je na oścież.   
    Sięgam po własny strój i już mam wsunąć rękę w prawy rękaw, kiedy z zaskoczeniem coś sobie uświadamiam.   
–    Ulquiorra?- Podchodzisz do mnie i zerkasz na mnie z ciekawością.- Coś nie tak?  
–    Cóż...- zaczynam z wahaniem.- Wydaje mi się... że jest trochę gorąco.  
–    Gorąco?- powtarzasz.- Przecież ty nie odczuwasz tempe... oh – bąkasz, rumieniąc się intensywnie.- Och... uhm... t-to chyba dobrze, nie?  
–    Tak sądzisz?- pytam, patrząc na Ciebie z zainteresowaniem.- Dlaczego? Czy to są jakieś objawy?   
–    No wiesz...- Uśmiechasz się do mnie nieśmiało.- Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, Ulquiorra!  
  
  


  
~ The end ~  
  
  
  



End file.
